Sucumbir
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Podría sucumbir, y quería, pero no le daría el gusto a ese humano. Una batalla de quien cae primero ante el calor… y Kamui va a ganar. Seguro. Fuuma x Kamui . Tokio Acido. SMUT? XD


**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Summary**Podría sucumbir, y quería, pero no le daría el gusto a ese _humano_. Una batalla de quien cae primero ante el _calor_… y Kamui va a ganar. _**Seguro.**_

**Fandom** TRC - Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicles – Arc: **Tokio Acido**-

**Pairing** Fuuma x Kamui -_sexy_-

**Genre:** Smut? O tal vez no… casi-casi Smut XD

**Declaimer** Fuuma y Kamui – y oh maravilloso _Tokio Acido_- no me pertenecen, son de las oh grandes, omnipotentes diosas de todas las Yaoi fangirls existentes, **CLAMP** – _las cuatro mujeres mas inteligentes, talentosas y malignas (en el bueno sentido) de todo el universo_-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Sucumbir**_

Era uno de esos días en que no quería ver a nadie, no como que le gustara estar con esos humanos normalmente pero bueno no le quedaba de otra… y no le desagradaban del todo…relativamente.

Kamui sostiene la mirada en la luz dorada y naranja que raramente adorna el mundo en que se encuentra; como fondo los edificios destrozados y las rocas desgastadas, estáticas, esperan, sin poder hacer nada, - _la ironía_ – a la lluvia que pronto bañara los bastos campos y los quemara para que tan solo queden cenizas. Si a Kamui realmente le importaran este mundo y esos _humanos_, sentiría lastima de a lo que llevaron a la tierra que era su hogar.

Y las luces y el suave calor de los suaves rayos del sol, tan raro en ese sitio de nubes grises todo el año, es de alguna forma relajante, mezclándose con un ligero aroma de próxima lluvia. Los cabellos oscuros del vampiro se mecen levemente con el viento y sus ojos violetas se entrecierran _–'Estoy cansado…Subaru…'- _ cada profunda y larga respiración es un intento de que sus pulmones recuerden ese oxigeno y así poder tener algo de fuerzas para seguir en su espera, una espera que parecía eterna, pero que por alguna razón, que no admitiría, en ciertos momentos, no le importaba tanto.

Sus ojos se abren repentinamente y casi _–casi- _da un respingo pero de inmediato Kamui suspira irritado, sus pies, que colgaban de un lado de uno de los pocos edificios que aun tenían un poco de estabilidad, - _tercer piso, con algunas columnas sosteniendo el techo roído por el tiempo y el acido_- se tensaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Suspira de nuevo y gruñe por debajo de su aliento. El _'joven' _de ojos violetas se levanta con sus facciones llenas de irritación, volteando un poco su cabeza a un lado para apuntar su mirada fría hacia el hombre detrás de el.

'Que quieres…' el hombre mucho mas alto y con el rostro lleno de un aire de superior le dio su sonrisa – _la cual kamui odia mas que a nada en cualquier mundo incluso mas que al mismo cazador que los sigue_ – '…Fuuma?'

'Nada, es solo que, es agradable, encontrarte por aquí, querido Kamui' la forma en que dice su nombre le da escalofríos y sabe que lo hacia a propósito por que la sonrisa que siempre tenia en su rostro se hace mas amplia y el brillo de sus ojos, detrás de los lentes naranja, se llena de malicia. Kamui esta molesto por decir poco…

'Realmente…' Kamui rueda los ojos ante la arrogancia de… _ese humano_ y se encamina por los bordes del roído edificio, esperando una oportunidad para simplemente alejarse y omitir la existencia de ese _humano tan __irritante_.

'Por que tan frío Kamui…?' el vampiro gruñe abiertamente cortándole con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. Odia a… ese _**Fuuma**_… odia el sonido de su voz y el hecho de que la sangre que corre fresca por sus venas le grita, palpitante y calida, debajo de su piel, que se acerque y beba...

Puede escuchar sus pasos detrás de el, pesados pero a la vez alertas y Kamui siente un escalofrió subiendo desde la parte baja de su espalda.

'Y como ha estado tu dia eh Kamui? Bien? Mal? Entretenido?' el mencionado vampiro aumenta sus pasos con toda la intención de saltar y alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible.

'De hecho estaba bastante bien… hasta que llegaste claro…' Fuuma se sostiene el pecho y suspira adolorido – Kamui puede jurar haberle escuchado '_no me canso de oírte decir eso_' pero lo omitió, odia ese humano… mucho y se lo repite una y otra vez para tratar de empezar a creérselo (_aunque de hecho Kamui es malo mintiéndose a si mismo_) - para después soltar una risa grave y ante ella Kamui le gruñe como advertencia para después hacer una expresión de asco '_**Tu presencia me es repulsiva…**_'

Fuuma ríe suavemente levantando su mirada y los lentes con su dedo anular por el puente entre sus ojos dorados. Kamui, sin embargo, no encuentra una abertura entre ambos como para poder escapar evitando un enfrenamiento físico, así que llega a la esquina derecha del dicho edificio para encontrar tan solo una columna entre él y el líder del grupo de la _Torre_.

'Huyes de mi Kamui?' el vampiro desea estrangularlo pero por el momento no es la mejor opción así que solo le lanza una mirada cortante.

'Claro que no, es que tu olor me da nauseas, es que no lo comprendes?' y a pesar de que deja salir todo el veneno que puede con sus palabras la sonrisita aumenta en un lado del rostro de Fuuma.

'_**Eso me dolió Kamui…'**_se ríe sonoramente mientras sus ojos divergen hacia el color naranja del cielo y el vampiro reprime un grito de desesperación, _**'pero…'**_ su comentario es vago, como si hablara de tazas de té, mientras su hombro se sostiene en la columna que los separa, su mano derecha elevándose hasta llegar frente a su rostro _**'… eso no fue…'**_ y entre sus dedos puede diferenciar los ojos dorados, el impacto con los ojos violetas de Kamui envía fuego que le envuelvo por completo _**'… lo que entre balbuceos… me decías… la ultima vez…' **_los ojos de Kamui se abren por completo, la sangre y la ira suben hasta su rostro _**'…Si mal no recuerdo…'**_ sus manos se tensan y la rabia emerge desde lo mas profundo de su alma _**'…me rogabas…de hecho, me gritabas… por mas…'**_

Y eso fue… los ojos de Kamui brillan dorados y llenos de odio.

El ataque es mas que esperado, llegando al objetivo con menos fuerza de la que de hecho poseía, por ello, su mano es capturada por una de mayor tamaño y fuerza.

Con frustración y rabia le gruñe al hombre que ni por un segundo ha dejado de sonreír y con el cinismo que lo caracteriza se acerca de tal manera que sus respiraciones se mezclan con un toque de ira y un suave aroma de lluvia.

'Tengo razón no?'

'Cállate!' con la misma intención su mano derecha intenta dar un golpe pero de la misma forma que la primera es atrapada y Kamui esta paralizado, no es solo la fuerza que emplean sus manos es, también, el brillo de sus ojos dorados sobre los suyos – _están llenos de sentimientos que Kamui realmente no cree necesitar y que jamás debe sentir… sentimientos de humanos…sentimientos que deberían darle asco… pero no puede evitar sentir también…_-.

En medio de su turbulencia interna, en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Kamui es lanzado contra la columna, no con fuerza suficiente para quebrar alguno de sus huesos pero si con la suficiente para lastimar; ninguna de ellas ocurre, de entre sus labios un sonido mas agudo emerge desde las profundidades de su garganta – _placentero y ahogado al final pero llena de victoria el ego de Fuuma_-.

'Lo ves…?' Kamui esta acorralado, ambas manos colocadas encima de su cabeza y su rostro contorsionado en una expresión más de placer que de dolor.

La risita de Fuuma le da un cosquilleo en la nariz mientras cierra sus ojos ante la embriagante presencia que se posa sobre él.

'_Parece… que mi olor no te es tan __**repugnante**_' Kamui reprime un gemido en su garganta ante la brusca sensación de la vos de Fuuma viajando desde ese punto en su cuello hasta sus oídos, enviando ondas eléctricas a cada célula de su cuerpo.

'…_**Bastardo…'**_ pero no importa cuanto lo intente las palabras salen de sus labios entrecortadas y mezcladas con su respiración erradica. Sus cuerpos – _Kamui se da cuenta un poco tarde_- se encuentra completamente juntos, -_uno sobre el otro, calor sobre calor_- Fuuma asegurándose de que el cuerpo de Kamui, mas pequeño y sensible, se mantenga presionado entre la columna y el cuerpo mas amplio del humano al que reconoce como su enemigo.

El calor que lo envuelve se mezcla con la piel escondida debajo de su ropa.

Una de sus manos es liberada pero no puede hacer nada –_no quiere, no quiere hacer nada, su cuerpo desea esto mas que nada, no importa cuantas veces su mente le grite que se detenga_-, esta en trance mientras los mismo dedos que lo mantienen cautivo suben por su pierna hasta su cadera quemando la piel que ni siquiera rozaron. El aliento de Fuuma golpea contra su cuello en el punto exacto y no puede reprimir -(_no más…_)- el gemido y los jadeos que emergen de sus cuerdas vocales – _las manos de ese humano están en todas partes y ya se han desasido de la túnica roja que le cubría_-. Kamui esta completamente intoxicado, fuera de si, no puede moverse y desea con todas sus fuerzas que ese humano lo toque, de que sus alientos se mezclen en un movimiento rítmico. Es la forma que sus ojos dorados se mueven de arriba abajo en todo su cuerpo y la cercanía de su corazón, bombardeando deliciosa sangre, a la que escucha alto y claro, invitándole a beber de cada una de sus venas.

No solo sus manos tocan, sus labios y su lengua delinean graciosamente pasajes por su barbilla y lo expuesto de su cuello – _Kamui no sabe como pero el hombre a rasgado el cuello de su camisa para lograr total acceso-_, con los ojos cerrados y la falta de aire, las manos de Kamui intentan encontrar un rastro de piel que sentir.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos –_mas bien sus ropas_-, se vuelve intolerable, necesita sentir la piel de Fuuma contra sus dedos, contra su boca, lo cual lo lleva a una lucha interna en su cabeza: si dejar que Fuuma lo haga o tan solo quitarle la ropa ya, el mismo –_ la lucha de que si debe dejar a ese humano cerca a cesado, su cuerpo tomo la decisión por _é_l y no era nadie para negarse_-.

Puede escucharlo en su cuello balbuceando alguna estupidez pero no le pone atención, lo que quiere es que le siga haciendo _**eso**_ a su oreja y se deshaga de sus ropas de inmediato pero el muy cabeza hueca no parece entender las pistas que le esta dando -_aunque gemir no es un mensaje muy directo que digamos, al menos no para el cínico de Fuuma_-.

El vampiro se tambalea entre la columna y las manos de Fuuma que sostienen sus caderas y es allí precisamente, cuando –_donde_- finalmente cae en cuenta...

**Están a plena vista**. _**Campo prácticamente abierto**_. Un edificio casi en ruinas, sin paredes fijas que impidan la vista del interior, no es precisamente el mejor lugar para hacerlo con Fuuma. Cualquiera podría pasar –_incluyendo enemigos, amigos, quien sea!!!_- y… _'Demonios!!'_

'Es-Espera… es-estamos… es-es… un-un lugar abierto… podemos… no podemos… no… que… que dejes!… que-que nos…'su voz se niega a salir en una frase completa y coherente '…alguien nos…. puede… ver, i-idio-o-ta…! Ah!…ah-ah!, ah!!… has-has eso-eso… de nue-evo…!!'

Fuuma da una risita divertida, el sol esta desapareciendo pero no le importa, era mas importante desatar los pantalones de Kamui que estar preocupándose por que alguien los viera y mucho menos por los monstruos que merodeaban en la noche de Tokio.

Kamui aun forcejea para que se detengan - _no muy efectivo pero empieza a hacer más lento el trabajo de Fuuma_- pero el hombre de los lentes, los cuales yacen olvidados en el suelo, muerde el cuello pálido del vampiro, casi sobre su pulso - _Kamui prácticamente grita y su espalda se arquea acercando sus caderas a las de Fuuma_-, dejando una marca rojiza casi con sangre, que sabia duraría unas semanas; mientras, una de las manos del mas alto se introduce por su pantalón, su palma moviéndose de su cadera a su trasero, mientras la voz de Kamui se entrecorta y su respiración no encuentra como salir entre jadeos, gemidos y gritos.

'Que te… ah!...' como era de esperarse los pantalones del vampiro cayeron inertes por debajo de sus rodillas y Kamui trata de juntar las piernas como reflejo pero es demasiado tarde uno de los ágiles dedos del humano delinea, lenta y cínicamente, sobre la erección del vampiro y este ahoga un grito en su garganta y su boca se abre lo suficiente para que Fuuma aproveche para tomar sus labios en un beso –_los labios de Kamui están inflamados y rojizos, Fuuma sonríe ante la fuerza con que el mas pequeño habría mordido su propio labio inferior tan solo para evitar los gemidos que le estaba provocando; para el líder de la torre todo valía la pena_- tan calido, tan desesperado, tan todo que Kamui pierde la fuerza en sus piernas y sus dedos tiemblen al subir y enredarse entre los cabellos oscuros del humano tratando con locura mantener sus bocas unidas una sobre la otra hasta que ya no puedan respirar.

Todo a su alrededor desaparece… todo es Fuuma – _ese humano lo envuelve en su calor, en su aliento, en su boca y no quiere que lo libere_-.

Lentamente el beso pasa de urgente y apasionado a suave y lento, saboreando sus labios para absorberlos en su memoria. Fuuma toma su labio inferior con sus dientes y un suave gemido nace de la parte de atrás de la garganta de Kamui y hay una danza, lenta y rítmica entre el calor y la luz que los envuelve – _no sabe como pero las manos de __**ese **__humano están en todas partes, tal vez solo delira o tal vez el calor lo esta volviendo loco o tal vez es solo Fuuma que lo hace delirar y lo vuelve loco_-.

Las manos del _Cazador_ sostienen sus caderas y las del _Vampiro_ se aferran a sus cabellos mientras todo a su alrededor simplemente… desaparece...

El beso es como Fuuma… intoxicante… y es todo lo que el vampiro reniega pero sabe que desea con toda su alma – _su cuerpo le ruega desesperado que se deje llevar por el deseo y a pesar de lo mucho que lo niega…a Kamui le aterra…_-.

Cuando sus labios se alejan para bajar por su barbilla a su cuello nuevamente, Kamui gime reprochante ante la falta de calor sobre su boca y en replica sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Fuuma jalan con ansiedad y la misma fuerza con que los gemidos se empujan uno tras otro fuera de entre sus labios.

Cuando Kamui entiende hacia donde va la situación sus manos se cierran y todo su cuerpo se tensa…

'Fuuma!!' el gemido es alto y se ahoga en su garganta cuando la boca de su enemigo cubre su, ahora expuesta, erección y no puede detenerlo. 'Bastar… que…?!!!'

Y su mente esta en blanco y nada tiene sentido, nada existe excepto Fuuma y su boca tomando justo… _**allí**_… y Kamui grita, gime, pero no puede formular palabras…

Esta fuera de si y eso divierte al joven cazador de la Torre mas de lo que nadie se imagina mientras hace _**eso**_ con su lengua sobre Kamui y sino estuviera tan absorto en su tarea se quejaría de la fuerza con la que el vampiro jala sus cabellos. No se queja, eso puede ser peligroso y mas en su posición actual.

Le entretiene pensar en la bella expresión en el rostro de Kamui pero se niega a detenerse… los sonidos son suficientemente satisfactorios en sus oídos.

Kamui mueve sus caderas hacia delante y gruñe sonoramente. Le tiemblan las piernas, su cabeza esta en el limbo y ese humano – _oh… ese humano_- le sostiene con posesión como si el fuera suyo… completamente suyo.

Delinea una vena con su lengua en su miembro, el aire se atora en sus pulmones por el calor que se acumula en la parte baja de su cuerpo y sus manos se sostienen entre sus cabellos aun y no puede evitar temblar por la sensación en recorre su ser, es demasiado fuerte y no puede soportarla. '_Ah!!_'

Su boca, _talentosa_ – _es lo único que Kamui puede coherentemente completar en su cabeza por el momento-_ sube y baja por su miembro mientras una de sus manos sostiene sus caderas, casi sobre su glúteo –'_pervertido…_' gruñe debajo de su aliento y Fuuma da una risita y Kamui gime con tanta fuerza que cree que va a quemar su garganta- y la otra, Kamui trata de no pensar y solo sentir lo que esta tocando.

Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y su mano sube hasta su boca para detener el sonido de su voz que sale tan agitado de la misma pero aun así no puede y lo único que logra es dejar una marca roja – que seria morada al día siguiente- sobre la piel en su mano.

Lo siente desde la punta de sus dedos y no puede mas, su fuerza se agota y Fuuma es demasiado para su corazón…demasiado…

Se muerde el labio nuevamente y su voz sale chillona y agitada.

'Ah!... ah… Fuu-Fuuma!! Yo me… me…ah!...'y lo escucha como un canto de fondo _'…Esta bien…'_esta ahogándose en el aura, el calor de ese humano y todo dentro de el es incoherente, aun se encuentra entre los labios de Fuuma y no puede contenerse mas.

'Ah!!!' se arquea su espalda, sus manos caen débiles a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus piernas pierden toda fuerza, la tensión en sus caderas se va, el aire empieza a regresar a sus pulmones y se siente liberado, todo esta borroso, lo único que sabes es que termino en la boca de Fuuma – _'FUUMA! Por todos los cielos!! Con un demonio!… no!… otra vez!!'-_y hay aun algo insatisfecho moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, pero no puede entender en medio de su descontrol, que es exactamente ese sentimiento.

Cae agotado en el suelo cubierto por el ropaje rojo que utiliza contra la lluvia, Fuuma esta frente a el, pero no le distingue bien, su respiración esta tratando de regresar a la normalidad pero su cabeza aun da vueltas a pesar de que su conciencia le esta gritando que es un idiota y el fuego de su cuerpo aun no se apaga.

'Fuuma…?' una de sus manos trata de alcanzar el rostro de su _amante?_ Pero en este puede notar una expresión de duda y este de inmediato se levanta y lo único que diferencia Kamui con la poca luz naranja que queda es que el hombre ya ha colocado los lentes de nuevo en su rostro.

'Fuuma?' Cuestiona suavemente pero este le sonríe vagamente, como si se disculpara pero se da la vuelta.

Kamui aprieta sus puños con impotencia – _a veces lo odia, a veces desea matarlo, a veces…a veces… pero solo a veces cree que lo que siente es un poco… pero recuerda que no puede…y obliga a su corazón a detenerse._-

Escucha –_atentamente cada una_- las pisadas de Fuuma alejarse. Kamui muerde su mejilla y después su labio y duele… extrañamente duele. Todo el cuerpo le duele.

Por ello le da una mirada asesina a la espalda que se aleja.

Lo odia. Lo odia.

En ese instante lo odia.

Por ello no le dará le gusto de ganar. No ahora, no nunca –_NUNCA! NUNCA!_-. Kamui no lo dejara ganar. El no será quien sucumba ante ese humano. No lo será.

Kamui es mas fuerte que el. No lo dejara… cuando sabe que el humano se contuvo. Cuando sabe que el gano y que Fuuma se rindió primero.

'Oi… _Fuuma_'

El cazador se detiene y Kamui da una risita sarcástica…

'Huyes de _mi_?'

Fuuma ríe vagamente y Kamui hace lo mismo pero amplia y triunfantemente – _aun así el humano no contesta así que es solo una victoria agridulce_-.

'…Me preguntaba…' La voz del vampiro resuena en todos lados, un eco antes de que el sol se esconda '…si quedaste complacido?'

Kamui ríe abiertamente ante la forma en que el líder de La Torre se tensa.

'A mi…' la túnica roja ondea, justo sobre el vampiro y en la misma posición en que se encontraba al principio de su encuentro, en el viento de lluvia que envuelve ese mundo '… no me parece…'

Fuuma voltea, con la sonrisa cínica fuera de su rostro, plano, sin expresión alguna. Kamui por su parte sonríe ampliamente, justo en la punta del edificio, para seguidamente saltar del mismo, su cabello y túnica roja meciéndose en el viento mientras cae con gracia.

El _cazador_ observa, después de correr al punto del que el otro había saltado, al _vampiro_ caer, derecho y sin ninguna dificultad, en el suelo tres pisos debajo de el.

Y los ojos de Kamui se alzan para encontrarse con los suyos - _Sus ojos morados, claros, grandes, bellos… únicos…_-. El sol tiene menos de un segundo antes de desaparecer y la luz naranja se pierde para dar lugar a una profunda oscuridad. Fuuma cierra sus manos en puños conteniendo un gruñido de molestia.

'Sabes… _Fuuma_…' a pesar de la distancia el mencionado puede escuchar perfectamente su voz y el desden sarcástico con el que dice su nombre '… al menos la próxima vez… ten las agallas de llegar hasta el final' el vampiro levanta una ceja sonriendo cínicamente, un arte que Fuuma conoce muy bien – _un arte que el mismo a perfeccionado con los años_-.

'Claro esta… si es que logras que haya una próxima vez…' Kamui, en un movimiento ligero y elegante, se da la vuelta y camina, moviendo sus caderas _justo __**así**_, rítmicas y seductoras, haciendo el cuerpo de Fuuma tensarse aun más.

'Dime Fuuma… quien es el que no pudo dar mas esta vez?'

El vampiro desaparece junto con el sol en el horizonte.

Fuuma suspira sonoramente colocando una mano sobre su rostro mientras el sudor se resbala por su mejilla.

'_**Demonios…!'**_

Oh si Kamui había ganado – _no muy satisfactoriamente pero ganar es ganar_-… esta vez al menos.

Relativamente.

0-0-0 Owari 0-0-0

Segunda parte? Si! Fuuma es Fuuma y tiene con un demonio que ganar. No se preocupen el hará que hay una segunda vez. Promesa.

Dedicado a mi querida Paula, por que ella me ayudo mucho y la quiero mucho y ella quería que lo escribiera mas que yo! XD. Gracias Pau.

Si yo se que no soy buen escribiendo este tipo de cosas pero déjenme un review de todas formas si? Si!


End file.
